Quite The Plan
by xAutumn101
Summary: A mysterious figure enters the guild. Its up to Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia to help this person. What's really behind this so called attack and who is the mysterious figure? Why were they specifically chosen?
1. Prolouge-Mysterious Figure

**My first Fairy Tail Fanfic. This is just the short prologue so of course there is more to come!**

"Oh I don't know..." The woman looked off to the side. The mischievous grin however told her mysterious partner that she was in. With a nod the figure turned and disappeared back into shadows. She looked towards the stars with just the slightest frown. Will this really work?

* * *

Natsu and Lucy made their way towards the guild. Happy trailed slightly behind them with half a fish out his mouth. Once they entered the guild, Lucy headed off toward a back table. There Levy and Juvia waited for her.

They kept huddled together while Gajeel and Natsu began to fight. Keeping their heads low fire and iron clashed around them. Soon enough Gray had managed to freeze them for a couple of seconds before half the guild turned into one big fighting arena once again.

The front doors opened with a loud slam. A figure in tattered clothing stepped in among the disastrous guild floors. Limping she leaned against the bar. Mirajane quickly ran over to the new guest and called for the Master. Once he was present they helped the injured into his office. The guild was dead silent as everyone waited.

The Master slowly came out. Standing on the railing everyone could see his grave expression. "Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy. In my office." With those words he returned to his office. The six members slowly made their way with caution and fearing the worst they entered the short man's office. Happy sat with the other exceeds patiently waiting for the news.

Once seated inside the, now known to be, woman spoke of her tale. It was not that Fairy Tail hasn't had their fair share of horrid missions but this was absolutely terrifying.

"I-I was g-g-going to come visit M-Mira-chan here, like I had p-promised. I was heading through this t-t-town," her small shoulders shook slightly as she continued to speak, "I...I just thought the town had been abandoned." At this point her petite and weak body racked with sobs. Mirjane held her close in attempts to soothe the traumatized brunette.

The white haired man decided to take the story from there. "Mages had attacked her out of no where. One had entrapped her with runes before the other two rained down fire and swords on her. Which is the reason Levy, Gajeel and Natsu are needed. The rest of you will help in getting them there. Many obstacles lay in your path including a vast lake filled with monsters. I'm afraid your exceeds will stay here with Wendy. Leave immediately and no complaints."

Without a word the new team scattered off to their homes to pack for the upcoming mission. Once the door closed Makarov looked towards the two remaining in his office. "Explain at once." The women immediately straightened before smiling slightly and cocking their heads to the side in innocent confusion.


	2. Packing with Hunches

Natsu sat quitely on Lucy's bed as she packed her things. The whole thing was strange. Natsu hadn't smelt blood but a mixture of ketchup and other odd substances. Gajeel had smelt it too and the look they had exchanged when leaving the office proved that. However, he did not complain because clearly, which ever way this was to go, there at least be some action.

The only problem was if this was all one big trap Lucy would somehow get in the middle. Natsu knew she was strong but it never stopped him from worrying. Lucy hummed softly as she bounced around to collect her things. Natsu knew this was going to be tough. Sure past missions had been tough but this...this was different and he wished, just for a moment, that she would get sick and stay home. His blonde friend snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him effectively out of his thoughts.

"Careful, Natsu. All that thinking might hurt your brain," Lucy giggled. Natsu stared at her for a moment before the insult finally sunk in. Jumping to his feet he began to protest but Lucy was already holding the door open and waiting for him. Running out the door, Natsu chased her all the way back to his place. Once their Lucy waited outside, refusing to enter in fear of what she might find, and before long they were heading out to their rendezvous, which was the guild entrance.

* * *

Levy watched as Lucy and Natsu headed off in a different route. Juvia and Gray were long gone by now, probably had just reached their own homes. Gajeel silently followed her but when they reached the gates he leaned against it instead of continuing onward.

"G-Gajeel...there's no reason to wait, if that's what your doing, just go on and pack." He sighed and plopped himself on the ground. Levy swallowed uncomfortably before heading in. She packed the usual things and some extra books just in case before heading back down.

Black bangs covered his eyes and with shoulders slumped down she assumed he was asleep. Bending down next to him she poked him on the shoulder. When he didn't even move an inch Levy huffed and crossed her arms. That was until, through his hair, she noticed red eyes staring back at her. Hazel eyes widened as she squeaked in suprise and jumped up and away from him. Gajeel stood, towering over her, before asking, "Ready, Shrimp?" Levy pouted before nodding.

It didn't take long before he was ready and they headed to meet the others. Gajeel looked at the small blue haired girl next to him. She was small but strong. Natsu and him already had their own hunches about this assignment and with her going as well it was going to be tough.

* * *

Gray and Juvia waited paitently outside the guild. In the distance four figures approached, packed and ready to go. With silent nods they headed out. The guys kept slightly back as the girls began to talk and gossip about many things. Natsu and Gajeel filled Gary in on their findings.

"We should be careful. Do the girls know?" The dragon slayers looked at each other before shaking their heads. Gray sighed but he understood. "Let's just act normal. This is just a specialized mission. Not much could happen or a lot could happen but in the end we should be fine. We're a team right?" Natsu grinned and pumped his flaming fist in the hair.

"I'm super pumped! There's got to be some good action coming our way right?" Gajeel chuckled, a wide grin already spreading across his face at the thought. Lucy turned and called Natsu an idiot and for them to pipe down. Juvia and Levy laughed as Natsu pouted, claiming that Lucy was mean.

The girls slowed to join in with the guys. "How is not have your exceeds here?" Juvia asked out of the blue.

The dragon slayers looked down. "Well, I miss Happy but if Gramps thinks its important to leave them there then I guess I'm alright with it," Natsu answered sadly. Lucy patted his head as comical tears welled up in his eyes at the memory of leaving his friend. It had been quite the show seeing them cling to each other in tears.

Happy wailed at not being able to go but Wendy offered fish and the situation became a lot more happier. As for Pantherlily and Gajeel...well their goodbyes were a lot more calmer. Levy knew that it must had felt wierd for Gajeel. Heck, it felt wierd for her too. Without the usual atmosphere that Droy and Jet provided, she felt out of place and a little lonely. They held tightly to her before yelling at the others to watch over Levy carefully. She was a bit embarrassed but it was still sweet that they cared.

However, the members in the team knew that it was important and were ready for the tasks ahead. They all would survive not having their usual teams because they were still family no matter what. With this in mind and the usual bickering of the dragon slayers in the background, it all felt normal.

* * *

**I know its short but it's been a while since I've written a fanfic and I'm still new to this anime. Later chapters will be longer I swear!**


End file.
